


He was different, and wrong

by Asameki



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And not dealing with them, It's late and all I'm doing is projecting my issues, Projecting, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asameki/pseuds/Asameki
Summary: Virgil Thompson could not figure out what was different about him, and why.Why couldn't he talk to anyone without making it extremely uncomfortable for both parties?Why couldn't he feel as close to his friends like everybody was with theirs.Why was he always unimportant in friend groups, why was he always the one casted away.And how long can he go on dealing with this before someone notices how wrong he is?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm sorry it's late but God I justed needed to tell this s o me w h e r e and I didn't want to annoy my girlfriend or friends

Virgil Thompson couldn't tell when it had started. One minute, he's a normal teen, going on day to day normally, albeit with an anxiety disorder,but nonetheless still being with his friends, still talking and being an important member of his friend group.

The next, he finds he can't find the words. He can't find the right words when talking with his friends, the words to peacefully keep the conversation going without making everyone involved feel awkward and uncomfortable.

He can't find the words when he needs to talk to someone about his mental health, not even his best friends anymore.

He can't find the words when talking with aqantinces or strangers, none that don't end with him wishing he had just stayed alone and with his mouth shut.

He can't even bring himself to be with his old friend group much anymore. He feels disconnected, and knows he's not important to them anymore.

After all, even in their group there were smaller groups within.

Dolos and Remus, the unlikely seeming comedic pair, that was often found to be humerous by people because of their contradicting personalitys. It was a well known secret, though, that either friend would do anything for the other.

Roman, Remy, and Logan, who were all, in their own ways, loudmouths who spent much of their time either arguing or gossiping. Most people who saw them but didn't know them, may assume the three only tolerate each other for gain, but it was known amongest students they were each other's closest friends.

Patton and Thomas, who together were a sunshiny, happy pair. They're known for being kind to everyone who crosses them, and for being wholesome and happy, if sometimes slightly aggressively, to everybody. There were known for yelling "YES! YOU _GOT_ THIS" to underclassmen, at different occasions for different reasons.

And that left Virgil.

Virgil, who knew he didn't belong with Dolos and Remus anymore, having long since lost the familiarity with their bickering.

Virgil, who wouldn't be able to stand having to be silent around Roman, Remy, and Logan, knowing he has nothing of importance to add that they would want, or need to know.

Virgil, who couldn't ruin Patton and Thomas's good time by staying with them, basically forcing himself in conversation and awkwardly interacting with more people.

The thing that got Virgil the most, however, isn't that he didn't belong to any of the groups, no, it was the sheep fact no one seemed to notice.

If Virgil didn't go to breakfeast or lunch, it's not like they would notice he wasn't there. It's not like he said anything during it anyway.

If Virgil did chose to go, or sit with his friends on different occasions, he would think about how easy it would be for him to just not say anything.

So he stopped.

Then it evolved into him thinking about how easy it would be for him to just not bother being with his friends.

So he stopped.

It then evolved into him standing and a by himself often, thinking about how easy it would be for him to just stop trying with anyone at all.

So he stopped.

At this point, Virgil knew he was wrong.

He felt in everywhere in him, with every laugh, smile, and easy conversation he witnessed happen between friends.

It was a hollow ache, a wish to feel accepted.

He squashed it down. He knew at this point, it was something that wouldn't happen to him.

He was different and wrong, and would have to live and accept that. 


	2. Oh how wrong he is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil meets the new kid, and it doesn't quite unfold like he expected it too

Nothing about today seemed like it was going to be different.

Virgil woke up at the normal time, got dressed, and went to class.

He, as usual, was the first in the room. Ever since he started skipping breakfast, he always got there first, even before the teacher.

He took his normal seat,and took out his phone to scroll through Tumblr while waiting for class to start.

After about 10 minutes of sitting in the dark alone, the door was reopened, lights flickered on, and the teacher walked in.

Virgil glanced over to do a quick greeting gesture, but was surprised when he saw his teacher, Mr Wilkerson, talking with a student he had never met.

The student was facing away from him, but Virgil could still see his dyed pink hair, and his pastel backpack that seemed to be completely covered in buttons.

While Virgil was studying the new student, Mr Wilkerson must have mentioned him, because the next thing he knew both Mr Wilkerson and the student were facing him.

"-Is always extremely early to class. Virgil, this is our new student, Emile Picani."

The student, Emile, walked over to Virgil and stuck his hand out. 

"Hey there! My name's Emile! I moved here from closer up north. "

Virgil cautiously shook his hand, and took a better look at Emile. He was wearing a white tee shirt that had the Steven universe logo on it, which was tucked into his jeans. He looked at Virgil in a friendly way, and smiled genuinely.

"M Virgil"He said quietly.

Emile didn't seem to be upset by his lack of enthusiasm or friendlyness. He sat in the seat in front of Virgil, and started rambling excitedly.

In the mist of all Emile's _"It's so much warmer here!"_ and " _Everyone I've met has been so friendly!"_ , Virgil realized this was the first time in a while he had felt completely comfortable talking to a new person, or any person at all.

He was slightly startled by this realization, but if Emile noticed, he didn't say anything.

They continued to talk, and eventually more students started to come in. Roman, Logan, and Remy came in at the same time, as usual.

"-Would have, like, been soooo much easier then trying to get him to like, ya know, stop " Remy said loudly as he entered the door, practically collapsing on his desk dramatically.

Logan pinched the bridge if his nose, and said "Resorting to violence in that situation would have caused more problems then it would have solved. If Michael had chosen to fight Tony, Tony would have just reported him and left out what he said." He sat down normally, and started unpacking his bag for class.

Roman also flopped into his seat and opened his mouth to put his piece in, but noticed Emile before he could start.

"And whose this sitting with our resident emo nightmare!"

Emile smiled and stuck out his hand. "My name's Emile!"

The three other boys introduced themselves, and Virgil felt fear gather in him.

He knew fully god damn well, that if given the chance and choice, any person with any braincells would choose to stay with them. Hell, Virgil would too if he could actually talk to anyone or stay comfortable around then.

After watching Emile talk to the three for a bit, Virgil knew it was doomed. Roman would offer him a seat with them, he would accept, and he would become intergraded into their group. He would met the others, and would fill the slight hole Virgil had left.

Virgil didn't realize how upset he was getting, until he realized he was tearing up.

He panicked for a split second, before saying "My eyes are watering!" Slightly loudly, unintentionally speaking.

All four boys gave him strange looks, with varying levels of confusion and concern.

Which didn't help how he was feeling at all.

"Sorry- I just ah, didn't want you guys to think I was, you know crying or something. I'm just gonna-." Virgil quickly got up, and basically fled to the bathroom.

Once in, he tried his best to stop the tears.

 _"Your being ridiculous"_ He said to himself. _"Your doing what you always do. Make people feel uncomfortable. Emile's definitely gonna move over to them, there's no doubts about that anymore. Why would he want to sit with the edgelord hi can't even act like a normal person?"_

He put a wet cloth on his eyes, and did the tricks he knew to stop himself from crying anymore. After a short while, he decided he looked normal enough and went back to the classroom.

When he walked in, he expected Emile to be sitting with Roman, Logan and Remy, talking about some scandel or another.

He didn't expect him to still be in the seat in front of him. He _definitly_ didn't expect Emile to look happy when he walked over.

"Did your eyes stop using splash?" He asked.

Virgil, surprised that Emile was still over here, just nodded his head. "I thought you were gonna sit with Roman Logan and Remy?" He asked.

Emile continued to smile, but furrowed his eyebrows. " I liked sitting here and walking with you, and plus, i didn't want to leave you all alone!" He tilted his head. "How did you know they asked anyway?"

Virgil took a deep breath in, and looked anywhere but at Emile.

Before he could think of a lie that would work, Mr Wilkerson walks to the board, and said "Ok, everybody. Phones away, get out your books!", And started class.

Virgil took his seat, and let out a silent sound of relief. He still was surprised that Emile was still here, but he was honestly, and truly happy he was. He didn't know how long it would last, but he knew he would have to enjoy it while it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please help me with carttin references for Emile I'm so dumb and couldnt think of any

**Author's Note:**

> So Ive not felt very good this summer if you couldn't tell


End file.
